Secrets
by rumandcocaine
Summary: An Emmett and Jacob slash one shot. I don't think anyone will even read this because the Twilight fandom isn't as alive anymore. But I miss it, so here's a little something.


It was a peaceful night. Only the gentle swaying of the waters and the hooting nightowls could be heard. Nestled at the top of the cliff, Jacob lied in human form underneath the moon tide. A thick fog surrounded the trees' canopy and slicked his olive skin in dewy condensation that looked like sweat. Steam from his 108° body temperature lifted into the damp, cool air and made glow around him.

His serene midnight slumber was interrupted by the snapping of a tree branch. Sleeping eyes shot open to fully aware brown orbs and in an instant Jacob was on his feet facing the woods behind him. He knew that scent. He'd know it from anywhere. That scent was ingrained in his wolf genetics. It was a vampire.

"Come out, leech." He snarled.

The steps grew louder. Jacob clenched his jaw and fists, knees crouched.

"What's the matter, leech? Too scared?"

"Oh come on, Jacob." Emmett's pale face emerged from the darkness. "You know you're all bark and no bite. Well... mostly bark. You do bite a little."

Jacob's shoulders slumped and face shriveled up into a grimace. His attacking stance was long gone but now he was just plain annoyed.

"The hell are you doing here, Emmett?"

"Hey hey, I come in peace." The vampire raised his hands and moseyed toward Jacob.

"You stay your ass right there, Cullen."

"Why? You seemed to like me being close the other night." Emmett ogled Jacob's chiseled abs and flicked a flirty eyebrow.

"Keep your mouth shut," Jacob spat. "Shouldn't be too hard since your lips are frozen solid."

Emmett, in a blur, used his supernatural speed to zip in front of Jacob. He was an inch away from his nose.

"Or what?"

The moonlight highlighted their staunch physical differences. While they were both muscular and ripped, Jacob was almost brown skinned and had soft, boyish facial features. Emmett was pale with hard cut sculpted edges and his eyes were a luminescent gold. They were every bit of polar.

"Like I said, all bark." Emmett spoke in a hushed voice after Jacob didn't respond.

They felt each other's heat and coldness intertwining before Jacob shoved him away.

"Back off, Emmett!"

The vampire was strong but so was Jacob. Emmett fell off the cliff but he dug into the rocks and flung himself back up, landing squarely and perfectly back in front of Jacob.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, wolf boy."

"What the hell do you even want, Cullen? What happened is over with. It was a mistake and we both agreed on that. God, I can barely live with it as it is so I don't need to poking around to remind me."

"Was it really so bad?"

"Do I have to answer that? I'm genetically designed to hate your kind. My whole existence wouldn't even be necessary if it wasn't for you blood suckers. You repulse me."

Emmett began chuckling under his breath but it soon erupted into a maniacal cackle. He was bent over and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"What is so funny?!"

"You! HAHAHAHA! You are, Jacob! Do you think that if you keep saying it out loud it'll make it true? What is it gonna take for you to realize that all this politics and genetic crap is all bullshit?"

Now it was quiet. Emmett's grew more serious before he continued quietly.

"None of it matters anymore. The Volturi, Quileute tribal laws, even the humans. Bella and Edward are proof enough for that. All the walls are crashing down and we're not hurting anyone so all you have to do is ask yourself do you like it, does it feel good."

Emmett closed the space between them once again then gripped the sides of Jacob's head with his frigid fingers. He pressed his forehead against the wolf's.

"Do you like this, Jacob?" Emmett whispered.

Jacob's arms remained crossed. A look of anger still twisted his eyebrows.

"Does this feel good?" The vampire motioned to press his lips against Jacob's mouth but the wolf grabbed at Emmett's forearms. He paused for a moment but didn't take Jacob's hesitance as a no. So Emmett went the rest of the way and kissed those fiery warm lips he craved so deeply.

Jacob uncoiled his hands from Emmett's arms and clawed at his back instead, fully accepting his kiss now. Their kisses were anything but gentle. They were more like a power struggle. It was a fight between light and dark, fire and ice, life and death, finity and immortality. The wolf fisted Emmett's hair while his other hand squeezed around the vampire's throat. His tongue lapped at the inside his mouth. But he wouldn't keep his stronghold for long. Emmett yanked at Jacob's hair in return and licked up along his Adam's apple. The flicking of his tongue made Jacob growl under his breath as he felt his cock harden in his shorts. Emmett felt his arousal and his fangs darted out against the wolf's neck.

"No biting." Jacob panted.

"I know. I'd never bite you." He brushed his nose against Jacob's ear. "You're just so fucking sexy."

"Hold on a sec." Jacob stepped back from Emmett's clutches and unbuttoned his shorts before pushing them down to his ankles, leaving just his black boxer briefs.

"Moving pretty fast there, Tiger. I like it."

"Catch me if you can."

"What?"

Wasting no time, Jacob ran and leaped off the 50 foot cliff and plummeted into the freezing water. Emmett peeked over in shock and waited for his lover to surface. A few uneasy seconds passed and Jacob's black hair burst through. He looked up at the the cliff and taunted the vampire.

"What are you waiting for, pussy?!"

"Easy, tiger!"

Emmett back away and muttered to himself as he took off his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Jacob Black?"

Taking a running start, Emmett followed suit and launched himself off the cliff, arms spread wide like an eagle. He parted the water with his hands together and was enveloped by the night time waters.

"You don't breathe so I know you're not drowning under there." Jacob called out. The vampire was spending an oddly long amount of time beneath the surface.

Just as Jacob almost got a tiny bit worried, Emmett sprang up out of the water and quickly pinned the wolf's wrists to the rock wall.

"Boo!"

For the first time tonight, Jacob smiled. His face lit up and he giggled uncontrollably.

"Wow! Jacob Black smiling? Who'd have guessed?"

"Shut up." He tried to bite his lip to keep from grinning but it was futile. Their passion may have been raw and animalistic but they were both playful at heart. Just two wild, kindred spirits.

"See how much easier things are when you stop living by the rules and just... live?"

"No more life lessons. I don't need you to be my mentor." Jacob sighed.

"I won't be your mentor. But I do wanna teach you a few things." Emmett kissed his wolf lover, still pinning him against the rocks with water and drips of moonlight swishing between them.

"Or maybe I'll teach you some things." Jacob wrapped his legs around Emmett's waist.

"You really are something."

"Fuck me like I'm nothing."

Emmett paused to admire Jacob's face. Not just because he was handsome, but he realized no one, man or woman, had ever measured up to his desires in all his 75 years. This was the first time anyone ever looked Emmett in the eye and challenged him with such confidence.

He ripped apart Jacob's underwear from under the water and did the same to his own. They were both erect despite the cool temperatures. Emmett brushed his fingers between Jacob's legs and felt his aching hole. He teased the outside of it with his dick before thrusting all of himself inside his lover.

Jacob howled up at the sky, feeling his ass be completely filled. It was tight and dug deep inside him. But the pain was such a numbing rush.

The vampire plunged slow, but hard. He pounded into Jacob to test his limits. Watching his abs flex and hearing his primal moans with every thrust satisfying on its own. But his hot, tight ass around his hard cock made Emmett insatiable.

"Harder!" Jacob moaned.

Emmett's fangs daggered through his gums before he shoved his fists into the rocks on either side of Jacob's head. Then he fucked his ass with powerful, lingering strokes. The wolf's spine shuttered as Emmett's hard fucking was like an earthquake jolting his insides.

The vampire moved his hands to Jacob's hips and quickened his stroke.

"Fuck yeah! Come on!" Jacob yelled.

"You want more?"

"Yes. More. Fuck me, Emmett." He hushed.

"Just remember you asked for it, Tiger."

He used his vampire powers to fuck Jacob as hard and fast as he could. His cock was hitting the most sensitive parts of Jacob's insides faster than the human eye can see. There were twinges of pain deep in his ass but the pleasure made it oh so worth it.

"God, you're killing me!"

"Thought you could take it."

"I can! Don't stop!"

Emmett flipped Jacob over so his front was pressed against the rocks. He reached around to find Jacob's throbbing dick and stroked it.

"AGGGHHH!" Jacob howled out as Emmett pushed himself inside once again.

He pounded against his flaming hot skin. His balls slapped against his cheeks and splashed up water with every thrust.

Jacob leaned his head back and rested it on Emmett's shoulder as he ran his fingers through the vampire's hair. The wolf's neck was fully exposed and his jugular thumped. Watching that vein pulse made Emmett even harder.

"Let me." He traced his fangs over the vein.

Jacob panted. Would the wolf willingly let his cosmogenetic enemy sink his teeth inside him and drink his blood? Would he commit an act so vile that the Quileute ancestors didn't even think to make a law prohibiting it?

"Do it." Yes, he would.

Emmett's fangs pierce that velvet skin and liquid ecstasy seeped between his lips. He swallowed by the mouthful. Never had he tasted blood so delectable and sweet. But most of all it was boiling hot. It burned the vampire's insides and for the first time since he was human, he felt actual heat from within. It overwhelmed him and swelled his erection to the absolute edge.

"Mmmm," Emmett hummed as he clawed at Jacob's body.

The wolf was weakening but he was so close to cumming.

"Don't stop." He whispered.

Emmett continued to swallow him as both their orgasms neared.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! You're gonna make me-" Jacob's jaw dropped as his orgasm overcame his body. Emmett relinquished his lover's neck and hissed at the night sky, feeling surges of pleasure ripple through his body.

They growled and moaned like animals in heat. Utterly raptured by their orgasms, they punched and grappled at the rocks destroying chunk after chunk. It was violent and savage, yet mesmerizing and beautiful at the same time. Two divine creatures at their sexual and passionate peaks.

An eternity had past before they came back down. Jacob was still breathless while his immortal lover kissed the open bite marks on his neck. With one hand on the wolf's pecs and the other around his waist, Emmett held him tightly yet tenderly. Jacob barely had any strength left and completely surrendered his weight to his beloved and held his wrists.

"You're okay." Emmett whispered, still kissing at his neck.

"First you're sour... then you're sweet, huh?" Jacob breathed.

Emmett giggled.

"Yeah, that's my thing. Wolves kinda dig it."

"I guess so."

They were quiet.

Jacob lifted himself and turned around. Emmett's arms were around his waist now. They floated in the waters wrapped in each other, uttering not a single word.

"So what does this mean?" Jacob asked.

"It doesn't mean a damn thing. You're still a wolf. I'm still a vampire."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh... you meant am I your boyfriend?" He tickled Jacob's stomach.

"Stop! Stop!" Jacob laughed and pushed Emmett's hands away.

"There goes that smile again."

"Yeah, whatever. But don't misunderstand me. Asking doesn't mean that's what I want. I just know you're all... old. You might still want tradition and what not."

"Jacob, we're two same sex supernatural enemies. If I didn't give up tradition before it's sure as hell gone now."

"You've got a point."

"How about we keep it simple. I like you. You like me. It doesn't have to mean anything. You don't have to turn down the cute girls in town and we don't have to tell a soul. You'll be the best secret I ever kept."

"I can work with that... leech." Jacob smirked.

"Good... wolf boy." He smiled back.


End file.
